Lily and James
by rosie89
Summary: From the beginning of seventh year with all the usual suspects...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the HP universe. Please don't sue me!

Frank, Marigold, Lily and Petunia Evans appeared to be, to any enquiring eye that may be looking through the living room window, an average family. Frank was an accountant, who went to work every morning in a suit and tie with a briefcase. Marigold spent her days taking care of the house and her family. Lily was known to all the neighbours to be a pretty and bright girl, who went to a prestigious school abroad. Petunia, who although did not have the looks or brains to match her sister, was still always neatly presented and well-spoken. They were, altogether, a very respectable family.

However, any-one who chose to eavesdrop on the conversation taking place in that living room would very soon have learnt that this family was far from normal.

"Remember, Lily… No funny business! No mention of that unnatural school you go to… Or of your freakish friends!" The horse-faced girl, Petunia, hissed at the red headed girl through her teeth, as though afraid someone was outside the window reading her lips.

Marigold cut in before Lily could open her mouth.

"Petunia, dear, Lily remembers all this. She promised not to mention her special talents, although why you think it is necessary when you think so much of this young man…"

"Talents? Talents!?" Petunia no longer hissed through her teeth, but shrieked out her words. "You think it's good? That she comes home with bags full of, of, rat tails and frog spawn! That owls zoom into our house at all hours of the day or night! Was it _nice _last week when that ridiculous friend of hers just appeared on our front door step!? It sounded like a car back-firing! What if someone had seen?"

"Marlene apologized for scaring you! And, well, she thought it would have been rude if she'd Apparated straight into the house! That's very bad manners in our world-"

"Your world? Your world? Well then I wish very much that your world was far away from our world! I wish you'd go join your world and never come-"

"That is quite enough, Petunia." Frank finally spoke up, having decided the women of the house had been arguing long enough. "Petunia, Lily has been very patient with you, especially considering where you wanted to say where she is during the year. For the last time, we are proud that your sister is a witch and she was specially chosen. I hope one day you share our pride, and apologise to your sister. However, right now we are all waiting to meet your young man with respect and open mind. I suggest you consider a similar outlook in relation to Lily." He had spoken firmly, in a way that suggested the matter was now closed. Lily looked flushed, she was remembering how her sister had wanted to tell her boyfriend that she spent most of her time at a mental asylum, and was only let out on special occasions. Before she could dwell too much on this point however, the door bell rang.

Petunia rushed to the door while Marigold fixed a smile on her face and followed her. Frank squeezed Lily's hand reassuringly.

"Remember, Lily, your mother and I are very proud to have you in our family." Lily smiled at her father. Her smile grew wider and more gleeful however, when she saw the monstrosity that took up the doorway leading into the room.

Vernon Dursley was quite a man. In fact, he looked large enough to be three men. He wore a double breasted jacket with a red and white striped tie that made him look like he belonged in an acapella group. He puffed his chest out and looked around the room, apparently quite impressed with himself and believing everyone else would share his own sentiments. Petunia squeezed in the doorway behind him, holding his large loafy hand, looking at him in adoration. Marigold followed behind them, looking bemused.

"Vernon Dursley. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Evans."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, son." They shook hands firmly, and then Vernon sat down. Apparently he didn't think Lily was important enough to warrant any kind of greeting.

_I wonder what things Petunia has told him about me_, thought Lily miserably.

As the evening progressed, Lily was sure Petunia would think it was going quite well. Vernon monopolized the conversation with talk of his plans to follow his father's footsteps by joining the family company. What was impressive however, was his ability to monopolise the conversation while shoveling unprecedented large amounts of food into his mouth. Impressive, and disgusting. Petunia followed his words with glowing eyes, every now and then sending Lily very pointed looks as if to say _See how lucky I am!_

It was everything that Petunia had been hoping for, all the focus was on her and Vernon, and Lily hadn't spoken a word. However, just as the pudding was being cleared, everything went wrong.

There was a tap-tap-tap on the dining room window. Petunia looked up in alarm at that familiar sound. Lily's stomach lurched at the expectation of Petunia's reaction. Her parents exchanged worried glances.

_I'll just ignore it. I'll just ignore it and it will go to my bedroom window and Petunia won't be angry with me._

Vernon however, could not read minds and was not aware of Lily's plan.

"What is that ruddy.. What's that at the window?" For a large man he moved quickly, and pushed the window open. In flew a large bird, an owl in fact. Perhaps this could have been explained and reasoned away, if there was not a letter attached to it with _Lily Evans _written on the envelope in green ink.

Lily took the letter with shaking hands.

Petunia immediately tried to go into damage control.

"It's just my sister, you see… She's a little deranged… obsessed with the strangest things. A funny hobby… Trying to train owls as carrier pigeons…"

However, then another owl flew through the open window. This one was carrying a newspaper, and dropped it at Vernon's feet. Vernon Dursley bent over, dumb-struck at the events, and unfolded the news-paper. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and then looked again…

"Are the pictures on this paper…moving?"

Petunia looked at Lily in rage.

"Get away from me you freak… You've ruined everything!" She jumped up from her seat at the table, pulled the paper out of Vernons hands and began smacking Lily with it, while alternately pushing her from the room.

"Stop it! Tuney, stop! I'm going, I'm- You're hurting me!" As she screamed out the last of the words there was a large bang, and the paper Petunia was assaulting Lily with turned into a handful of flower petals which fell to the floor.

Lily took one look at Petunia's irate face, and ran from the room.

She closed her bedroom door to dim the sounds coming from downstairs, and sat on her bed. Finally, she realized she was still holding the letter in her hands.

_Couldn't have picked a worse time, Professor Dumbledore_, thought Lily glumly as she opened her envelope. From her envelope, fell a shiny silver badge. Her expression quickly turned to a grin. She opened the letter and scanned quickly, catching words such as congratulations, Head Girl, responsibility, honour, Potter… _Wait! Potter? _She quickly scanned back, and groaned. "We entrust that you, and your fellow Head, James Potter, will do an exemplary job as this year's Head students, and look forward to seeing you on September 1st."

Lily lay back on her bed with a thump.

_James Potter! He isn't even a prefect! He's broken all the records for detentions! It's one prank after another! What could Dumbledore be thinking, after everything Potter has done! Ever since he was eleven years old, it's been nothing but mischief and marauding!_

Lily lay stewing for a long while, whilst the sounds of downstairs debacle continued to rage on. Then she remembered her father's words to Petunia… About the importance of respect and an open mind. Disgruntled, Lily tried to look for the silver lining.

_Well he does do a good job as Quidditch captain. So he does possess some leadership skills. Also, his pranks are always more funny than nasty. Well, except for Snape… _Lily immediately turned her mind away from Severus, which caused her pain. _It was Dumbledore's decision. I have to trust his judgement. I just have to work with Potter, be civil, get the job done. It's not like I have to join the James Potter Fan Club and follow him around asking him to sign my books. _Lily sighed. To Potter's credit, he had seemed more embarrassed by these requests in the last year than previous times. She shook herself. This was not about James Potter. She Lily Evans, had been made Head Girl. She could deal with Potter. Right now, she was just going to give herself a pat on the back and be proud of herself.

*

James Potter was sitting down to Sunday dinner with his family, which consisted of his parents and his best friend, Sirius Black, who was his honorary brother and member of the Potter family. No-one looking in their window would have deemed them normal, but then again nobody would have been able to look through the window. Any muggle who approached the front door step without expressed request would suddenly remember they had an urgent appointment and leave.

Sirius Black, was right now regaling Alistair and Helen Potter with his latest flying motorcycle story.

"- so then I saw one of those Muggle vehicles chasing after me, you know the ones with the flashing lights on top? And thought to myself, time to scarper! So I hit the invisibility booster, and took off into the night!"

Alistair roared with laughter whilst Helen looked concerned.

"But Sirius, dear, what if the ministry found out? You know you could get in quite some trouble for bewitching that thing. I've heard Arthur Weasley is drafting some sort of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts legislation.." This just made Alistair laugh harder.

"Young Weasley? If he did that he'd have to put himself under arrest! You should see what's in that house of his and Molly's! The other day when I popped in for lunch, I had to cast a quick shield charm, because a push bike tried to attack me!"

James Potter was no longer listening to his family. James Potter was distracted by the owl that had landed on his roast beef. He frowned as he opened his letter from Hogwarts.

"Bit early, isn't it?" Asked Sirius, as he tucked into his roasted potatoes. "And where's mine? Surely Minnie hasn't finally done what she's been threatening all these years and had Dumbledore expel me?" Suddenly he started choking on his potatoes at the sight of what was in James' hand. It was a badge. A shiny silver badge with the letters HB on it.

Helen burst into tears and hugged James as Alistair patted his son on the back.

James mouthed wordlessly.

"But... you, me, detentions! Dungbombs! Firecrackers.. flying soup..last year! Discolouring charms. Screaming pillows! Ageing potions!"

"Yes well, no more dear! You're Head Boy now, no more of that my dear. You have to set an example now!"

Sirius hurriedly swallowed his potatoes.

"Let's not be hasty Mrs. P. James, mate… Well, bad luck and all. But we could use this to our advantage you know! Now we don't need to watch out for the prefects! Just the teachers."

James finally strung together a full sentence.

"What in the bloody hell is Dumbledore thinking?"

"Professor Dumbledore, dear."

Sirius had snatched James letter and was reading it quickly. Suddenly an animalistic grin stretched across his face.

"There's a silver lining, mate. Guess who Head Girl is?"

James's heart stopped. Sirius correctly interpreted his expression.

"That's right! Lily Evans! You will be "sharing responsibilities" to quote Dumbly, with the lovely fiery haired Lily!"

"Well now doesn't that work out nicely?" Helen beamed as she sat back down. "Now you'll have all year to impress her, dear. I'm sure it will work out this time."

James tuned out as Sirius began to crack jokes about his new status. He actually felt… anxious. Being Quidditch Captain was one thing, he was good at Quidditch. But Head Boy? He'd have to take care of first year, make schedules for the Prefects, work with the teachers… Work with Lily. He couldn't let Lily down. Or Dumbledore. He realised, that Seventh Year was not going to be the mischief marathon he and Sirius had planned. He hadn't asked for this, but as he looked at his mother's frail face alight with joy, he knew he couldn't turn it down. He would make his parents proud. He caught eyes with Sirius, and also decided too that he wouldn't have to give up pranks completely. He was sure he could strike up some sort of balance. Or at least be more subtle. And Lily… Well, working more closely with her would definitely be incentive enough to at least try this responsibility gig.

This is my first fanfiction and I'm not quite sure how to use the site... so feedback would be more than lovely!


	2. Chapter 2

James and Sirius stepped into Diagon Alley after Mrs Potter, immediately swept up amongst the crowds of witches and wizards, house-elves and goblins.

'Do you even remember the days before everyone moved in packs?' muttered Sirius to James, as they squeezed through hordes of tightly huddled families.

"Molly, Gideon, Fabian! How are you my dears? How are the tots? ' Helen called out over the crowd, unable to get any closer as they were separated by a mob of goblins, who were casting furtive looks around them, moving in what looked like some sort of formation.

'Maybe Mum wasn't just nostalgic about our last school supplies trip' replied James. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

'What does she think she's going to do? Take on Voldy if he shows up? We'll end up looking after her!'

Helen Potter had caught the last part of this conversation, and stood on her tiptoes to ruffle Sirius's hair, which earned her a "Mrs P! Geroff!'

'That's what we mothers do, Sirius. We have to protect our children, even when they grow bigger and more talented than ourselves..'

Sirius murmured something that sounded distinctly to James like 'Guess my dear old mum missed out on that little piece of information.' Mrs Potter seemed to have heard as well, because what could be taken as a guilty expression appeared on her face. James immediately took control of the situation.

'Well that's all very well, mother dearest, but how can you when you can't even keep an eye on your talented off-spring?' The next moment, he and Sirius were invisible.

'James Potter! You come out from under that cloak right now!' Hissed Helen Potter, as she looked wildly around, 'You too, Sirius Black!'

She heard a 'Meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour, mum!' being yelled over the crowd, and resigned herself to the fact that they were gone. She walked towards Gringotts, spluttering 'Like father, like son, when I get home..!'

James chuckled as he watched his mother's face change colours as she was eventually lost amongst the sea of people.

'Mate, really necessary? She's just trying to look out for you, you know. We're going to get such an ear-lashing when we get home.' Sirius was James' best friend, and partner-in-crime. However, one person he never played tricks on was Mrs Potter. James wasn't sure if it was because Sirius felt guilty about taking residence in their home (and the consequent fact that whenever Minnie wrote home to complain about them now, both letters arrived at the Potter household) or that he was just simply too fond of her.

James whipped off the cloak.

'Oh, she'll calm down. She's trying to look out for you too, don't forget. Sometimes I think she prefers you to me…'

Sirius grinned as they hurried down the alley-way. 'Now you come to mention it, I _did _hear her say to Mr P that I was like the son she'd never had but always wished for…'

'Whereas our family wishes a Mudblood loving traitor like you had never been born at all… Aunt blasted you off the tree, had you heard?' Bellatrix Lestrange leered at Sirius and James, twirling her wand between her fingers as she stood before the entrance to Knockturn Alley. 'Oh what's the matter, did I hurt my poor baby cousin's feelings?'

'Shove off, Bellatrix.' James spoke angrily, trying to pull Sirius away before things escalated.

'Hurt my feelings?' Sirius smiled humourlessly. 'Don't make me laugh Bellatrix. You're pathetic. Congratulations on your marriage by the way, a little in-bred pureblood, my mother must be so proud. Your children will probably be born deformed…' Bellatrix glared at her cousin, James actually thought he saw her eyes turning a little red. Sirius paused thoughtfully and continued. 'That actually must explain your precious _Lord, _come to think of it. Generations of incest musn't have done much for his-'

'You stop right there!' Bellatrix shrieked maniacally, her wand at Sirius Black's throat. James' gripped his wand under his robe, ready to stun her if necessary.

'I think perhaps you should put your wand down, Lestrange.' One of the red-heads Mrs Potter had waved to before was standing behind Bellatrix, beside a heavily pregnant young woman. James knew them, it was Molly Weasley and her brother Fabian Prewitt (or was it Gideon?). Fabian and Gideon were in training to be aurors (although James and Sirius believe their greatest achievement was their blowing up a toilet in sixth year, and sending the seat to their older sister for Christmas), and were protégés of his father and his assignment partner. Molly Weasley was a young woman, and already a mother of three. Her dueling abilities were something of Hogwarts legend. James had only seen her in action once at Hogwarts, and her fierceness with a wand had earned the eleven-year-old boy's admiration at the time. Therefore he was immediately very relaxed with their presence.

'Prewett' Bellatrix acknowledged. 'Why should I be afraid of you?' She looked at the woman and smirked. 'Oh, and Molly too. Almost ready to pop out another traitor brat, I see.' She had still not lowered her wand. Molly's eyes flashed, but she retained her composure.

'Unless you'd rather go ahead? One excuse is all the ministry needs…' Fabian spoke very calmly, and James suspected he was rather hoping Bellatrix would put up a fight. Alistair had told his son that the Minsitry were quite sure Bellatrix was a Death Eater, the only problem being they hadn't actually caught her in action yet. If she attacked now, unmasked in daylight with witnesses, they could put her away. However, she seemed aware of this and lowered her wand.

Before sweeping away, she leaned in to Sirius, and whispered harshly in his ear, her playful tone having vanished.

'One day I'm going to wipe the laughter right off your face. There'll come a day when you won't have the Potters and the Prewetts of the world standing behind you. Then we'll see.' She strode off into the darkness of the Alley. Sirius made a very rude gesture at her back.

'What. Were. You. Thinking.' Molly had apparently directed all of her anger towards the two young men. 'These are dangerous times! You don't just go off gallivanting-'

'Molly, let's find you somewhere to sit down.' Fabian cut in quickly. 'Arthur would kill me if you went into premature labour out of rage, and he wasn't there to see the birth of the first daughter born into the Weasley dynasty for centuries.' Molly Weasley scoffed in derision as she gently pulled away from James and Sirius, who were cowering under the woman's anger. Gideon leaned in and muttered to the boys 'The trick is with women to cut them off before they build up steam. Otherwise you can never stop them.'

'Don't think I won't be telling Helen about this, James! Merlin have pity on that poor woman. Who had a child that ever caused as much trouble as the two of you (apart from my own dear mother, bless her, and my two idiot brothers), I don't know.'

'She, is a scary lady,' Sirius murmured as the waddling woman was lead away.

'Yeah' James said fervently. 'Do you think that's true? Maybe if I cut Lily off next time she gets angry at me..'

'Maybe you shouldn't get her angry in the first place,' Sirius wisely said.

'That's actually very clever, Black! Who knew you had it in you?' Marlene McKinnon smirked at Sirius, as she walked past.

Sirius seemed to have misplaced, or perhaps ignored, her sarcasm, 'Thanks, Marlene! See you on the Quidditch pitch.' He turned to James.

'She's alright, Marlene, you know. None of that eye-lash batting or simpering.' James forced himself to listen, he had been paying more attention to Marlene's companion. Lily Evans had actually given him a very small smile as she had walked past.

'And so after that, they stormed out together.. I'm not going back in the holidays this year, because Petunia refuses to be in the same house as me…' Their voices drifted away and James resumed his conversation with Sirius.

'Who has ever batted her eye-lashes at you? Or simpered, for that matter?'

'Wouldn't you like to know,' Sirius said very mysteriously.

'Whatever you say, Padfoot. I'm sure women are lining up to go to Hogsmeade with a dog. For now though, let's go find what we need. We're going to be in enough trouble as it is.'

James and Sirius toured through Diagon Alley picking up school supplies while making social calls, passing by Ollivander ('I'm grateful for the wand and everything, Prongs, but the man give me the creeps'), dropping into say hello to Florean Fortescue Sr and Jr ('I'm _not_ taking advantage, Prongs. If the good man wants to give me free sundaes, who am I to say no? Besides, I didn't see you turning them down either!') and spending far too long in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies ('drag me away now, Padfoot, before I spend the Potter inheritance').

In front of Madame Malkin's Robes however, Sirius ran into another of his relatives. Narcissa Malfoy, tall, blonde and sour, was standing outside the store with her new husband, Lucius Malfoy. The boys immediately tried to back away, but Narcissa spotted them before they could whip out their invisibility cloak.

'Sirius Black' drawled Lucius, as he turned to see what had caught his wife's attention. 'Bellatrix did mention you were here... Oh, and with the young Mr Potter as well." Narcissa paid no attention to her cousin and his friend, merely sniffed her nose and looked away. Sirius stared at them defiantly, and James hoped that would be the last of the altercation.

'Tell me, James. How is your father? He's in a dangerous profession, especially in these times, I'd be worried if I were you…" His eyes lingered over James appraisingly as he said this, smirking when James started angrily.

'What's that supposed to mean?' James spat out, and this time Sirius held James back. Suddenly two thick set men who James didn't recognize appeared behind Malfoy. They didn't reach for their wands, they probably thought their appearance was intimidating enough. James however, had his wand drawn and pointed at Malfoy, who slowly reached into his robes with a slow smile spreading across his face.

'Potter! Black! We just ran into Mrs Potter, she's…' Marlene and Lily had appeared again, with three friends in tow: they had Mary McDonald, Alice Fielding and Frank Longbottom. All five appeared startled to see wands drawn in the middle of the busy alley. Lily Evans stepped forwards.

'_What _exactly is going on here, Potter? And would you mind getting that wand out of my face?' James took comfort in the fact that though she was annoyed, she stood beside him, staring at Lucius and also with one hand on her wand.

'Don't speak to me, Mudblood. Why filth like you is even allowed to carry a wand-' Lily's hand faltered, and she looked at the ground. Marlene spoke up before James could.

'How. Dare. You! For your information Lily is a finer witch than you'll ever be a person. She just made Head Girl! Which is more than you can say you ever did!'

Lucius' nostrils flared. 'You must be joking,' he sneered. 'Dumbledore really has let that school go to the Flobberworms.'

Narcissa finally showed something apart from disinterest, she stepped forward and said to her husband hurriedly,

'Lucius, the time, we must-' He glanced at his watch and strode away before his wife could complete her sentence. All seven of the young Gryffindors let out breaths of relief.

'What was that all about?' Alice enquired hesitantly, noticing the murderous look that had not yet left James' face.

Sirius was the one who finally answered while James stared determinedly at the ground. 'He… threatened James' father. Bloody git.'

Alice and Frank exchanged looks while Lily stared at the spot on the ground James was so interested in. Marlene, however, spoke up.

'Death Eaters, that's what they are. We ran into a group before; remember Nott and Avery? I have a half-mind to go find them right now and curse them to dust.' Marlene was growling out her words, Lily suspected that she was partially so angry because she had recently taken to seeing a Muggle boy from her town, and things were getting quite serious. James finally looked up, apparently in control of his emotions.

'When you do, let me watch Marlene. In fact, sell tickets.' Marlene was notorious for her skill at the Curse of the Bogies. James turned to Sirius, and tried to lighten the mood.

'What's the deal with your family today, Sirius? Are them and all their bloody pure-blooded friends have a convention or something?' The minute the words came out of James' mouth, the colour drained out of his face. Sirius looked at him in horror, the realization also setting in.

The girls looked at each other in bewilderment, but Frank, who shared a dorm with the Marauders, and who had heard stories of Sirius' family, understood. He stepped forward immediately.

'But where? Why here?' He had a grim look on his face, and his hands were so tightly wrapped around his wand his knuckles had turned white.

'What are you talking about, Frank?' Alice asked, tugging lightly on her boyfriends sleeve.

'The Death Eaters, they're staging something here.' Alice looked politely incredulous, but Marlene got into the spirit of it immediately.

'Well, where to Black? They're your family, what are they doing?'

'I'm nothing like them!' roared Sirius, his face red in anger.

James however, did not have time to calm down his friend, his mind was racing. He spoke aloud, hoping someone else would make sense of his thoughts.

'It doesn't add up though.. They're after Muggles. Diagon Alley is a wizarding place, there aren't any muggles here…' Lily finally spoke up, her face whiter than any ghost James had ever seen.

'My parents are at Gringott's with Dorcas and her mother, to exchange muggle money.' They all looked at each other, and ran. James performed the Patronus Charm as he shot down the alley, closely followed by the others. All of a sudden a stag galloped beside him. 'Find Gideon and Fabian. Then find my father. Death Eater attack, Gringotts.' The others did not contest this, did not point out that they could all be over-reacting. There was too much at risk, better to be wrong and to be safe. Frank also produced a Patronus, a lion bounding beside him. 'Find Dumbledore, Gringott's, now' he panted as he ran. They were almost through the doors, knocking over outraged wizards as they heard a large explosion, and one of the columns outside Gringott's shook and fell.

They made it inside, to find a small group of people huddled up against the wall as masked wizards threatened them with wands. Only one person stood tall, holding a wand, Lily's best friend Dorcas Meadowes. Several people were lying on the floor, motionless. Goblins were pressed against the wall, obviously chained b y some sort of magic. The columns in the foyer looked precarious, the building was falling down. James paused, not sure what to do, when a flash of red blurred past him. His stomach fell.

'Mum! Dad, no!' Lily shrieked as she launched herself in between the Muggles and the Death Eaters to stand by her friend.

'Well, look who's come to die with her kind.' cackled one of the masked, obviously Bellatrix. Sirius recognized her voice, and narrowed his eyes. "Finally taken your place, have you?' She shot a spell at Lily, who ducked it while performing a Shield Charm to protect the wandless. James tried to find his way to Lily, but the other Death Eaters were shooting spells in all directions. Sirius and Marlene stood with their backs together, taking on four of the masked at a time. Alice and Frank had their backs to a wall, Frank standing in front of Alice slightly as he was on the offensive. Alice was muttering under her breath, performing complex wand movements. It looked as though all the curses heading towards them were being redirected, as though a magnetic force was repelling them. Mary, like James, was trying to reach Lily and Dorcas, but not making any progress as spell after spell forced her to duck and weave.

'You're playing with the big boys and girls now, little miss Head Mudblood' shrieked Bellatrix, as she spent spell upon spell at Lily. Lily was faltering, just barely managing to block the barrage of spells. Dorcas was unable to help, taking on three other Death Eaters at once. Finally, there was a pause in which Lily finally had the chance to attack rather than defend.

'Stupe-'

'Expelliarmus!' Bellatrix shrieked in triumph as Lily was finally left defenseless. She lifted her wand, cackling madly as she shouted

'Avad-'

_No _thought James furiously. He was too far away to take the fall, there were too many people in the way to take out Bellatrix. _There has to be a way, has to be- _

'Fissurismo!' He yelled, in a moment in which the battle seemed to pause as friends and enemies turned to watch. His wand had been pointed to the ground, and with a deafening rumble, the ground began to crack underneath his feet, as though an earthquake was taking place, creating an enormous fissure in the marbles floors. It gathered force, heading towards where Bellatrix stood. She managed to stumble back as the floor of Gringotts broke into half before her, a chasm where she had previously been standing. Bellatrix looked taken aback for a moment, and then regained her composure.

'Not so bad for a little boy, Potter, but I'm afraid you're still no match for a fully grown witch-'

'Perhaps I am, Lestrange.' Molly Weasley, heavily pregnant, stood in the doorway to Gringotts flanked by her brothers Gideon and Fabian. Behind them, James saw with infinite relief, was his father and his partner, Alistor Moody. 'You will not harm these children, or these innocent people.' Molly strode forward to Bellatrix, brandishing her wand furiously. James hurried to stand next to Lily, joined by Mary, as they tried to herd the Muggles and Muggle-borns out of Gringotts. Dorcas refused to budge, the normally sweet girl showing no intent of allowing her now flailing aggressors any mercy.

James was mesmerized by the battle between Molly and Bellatrix. He had never seen wands move so fast, he couldn't keep track of the spells which were flying before him. All around them chunks were flying out of the walls, and the ceiling was groaning above them. Bellatrix's chest was heaving with effort, her eyes had a maniacal gleam. Molly's face was scrunched up in anger, her red hair flying behind her.

'Potter!' Lilly tugged on James' robes. 'Potter, we have to get out of here. It's going to fall down.' James looked around and realized the dueling witches were the only ones left fighting in the wizarding bank, Dorcas having overpowered her attackers. The twins stood behind Lily and James, watching their sister duel with identical expressions of fear on their faces.

Gideon started forward, but Fabian pulled her back. 'If we break her concentration..' Gideon nodded. James understood their terror, the spells were moving too fast to try to help, they would only hurt. But Molly was pregnant, she shouldn't be standing, let alone fighting.

Lily stopped tugging on James's sleeve, and watched in horror as the pillar next to Molly began to fall. Molly saw it too, from the corner of her eye, and that was enough to break her concentration. Bellatrix's face stretched into a barbaric grin as she took advantage of Molly's moment of weakness.

'Sectumsepra!' she yelled, pointing not at Molly's chest, but at her swollen belly.

Molly fell with a scream unlike anything James had ever heard. Her brothers raced forward in anger, finally able to fight. But Bellatrix Disapparated, sending a gloating smile at Molly, winking at James and Lily before with a _crack _she disappeared. The brothers immediately lifted their sister and ran, while James and Lily followed them out of the building. Alistair was taking care of the Muggles, and Dumbledore was facing the building, his wand a blur. Moody had two Death Eaters immobilised before him. James realized that Dumbledore was the reason the building was still standing, but he pushed that to the back of his mind, he was only concerned for Molly Weasley. Lily also stared, her face streaked with tears.

'No! No! She's fine, she's fine! Where's Arthur?' Her brothers were crouched beside Molly, faces tense and white, trying to calm her as she screamed and sobbed.

'JAMES POTTER!' Mrs Helen Potter launched herself at her son, gathering him in a hug. She then spotted Sirius, and did the same. She then caught sight of Molly Weasley lying on the floor in a pool of blood, her brothers helpless beside her and rushed to her aid. James wrenched his eyes away, and only wished he could block out the sounds of her anguished cries. He and Lily walked over to where the other Gryffindor's stood, all shell-shocked. Dorcas was crying into Mary's shoulder, and James realized, with horror as he listened to her sobs, that one of the bodies on the floor had belonged to her mother.

'Will she?' Lilly couldn't finish the sentence, but gestured helplessly towards Mrs Weasley.

James didn't want to tell the truth, that he believed Mrs Weasley had lost her long awaited daughter.

'Mrs P is the best healer ever to go through St Mungo's' said Sirius quietly. 'If anyone can help, she can.'

Lily nodded, and clutched Mary's hand. The eight of them sat on the steps of Gringotts, as people swarmed around them. At some point, Albus Dumbledore stood before them, observing quietly. There was no twinkle in his usually smiling eyes. Then he was gone. They were also questioned by Ministry officials, and there may have even have been a photo taken of them at some stage. Finally Mrs Potter returned.

James and Sirius took one look at her face, and knew what had happened. Mary was the only one to ask, in a small defeated voice 'Is Molly..?'

Helen Potter looked sadly at the forlorn group of young warriors scattered dejectedly on the stairs before her.

'Mrs Weasley will make a full recovery. Her daughter, is gone.' Lily and Mary began to cry softly as they huddled around Dorcas, Marlene stared stonily ahead. Sirius gripped James shoulder tightly. Frank and Alice grasped each others hands.

'Come on boys,' Mrs Potter almost whispered, 'There's nothing else we can do here.' James and Sirius stood and followed Mrs Potter as if in a trance.

**

_Death Eaters Take Five Lives at Gringotts Bank_

_The Daily Prophet is grieved to have to report that it has been confirmed a small group of Death Eaters gained entry to Gringotts Bank yesterday morning, managed to overpower the goblins and take the lives of four Muggles and three Muggle-born children._

_One of the deceased was Lydia Meadowes, whose daughter Dorcas is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dorcas fought admirably, holding the Death Eaters off until reinforcements came. The initial reinforcements were not in the form of Aurors or Ministry officials however, but of seven school fellows; including James Potter, son of renowned Auror Alistair Potter and recently named Head Boy of Hogwarts, Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon, whose mother Marianne is a member of Magical Law Enforcement, Alice Fielding, Lily Evans, a Muggle-born witch and newly appointed Head Girl ('_Effing hell' Sirius grumbled as James read the paper aloud over breakfast the next morning, 'why don't they just pin a target on her back while they're at it?')_, Mary McDonald and Frank Longbottom, whose mother recently retired from a long and illustrious career as an Auror._

_While their actions were heroic and admirable, the question must be asked, how is it that these teenagers managed to be on the scene before Minsitry officials? It should be noted that they were lead by Sirius Black, whose family is currently facing allegations of Dark Magic practice. The Daily Prophet has exclusive knowledge that Sirius Black left the family home during the last year. When the young wizard in question was asked for a statement from this highly esteemed paper, he replied in terms that are unsuitable for print (_There was a pause as Sirius and James both sniggered into their toast)_. The Daily Prophet is confident the Ministry will look into these matters._

_Aurors, including the famed pair Alistor Moody and Alistair Potter, and newly recruited Gideon and Fabian Prewett did eventually arrive on the scene. Albus Dumbledore also made an appearance, arriving just in time to save the above-ground levels of Gringotts from collapsing._

_When questioned, all the information an anonymous Ministry member would give was to issue a statement "Ministry officials arrived on the scene as soon as magically possible and quickly took control of the situation. All matters are now being looked into, and security is being scrutinized to see what improvements could be made."_

_Whispers of such improvements include a variety of spell networks being set up at Gringotts. There are even rumours of dragons being brought in, Griphook at Gringott's declined to comment on this allegation, although he was very vocal about amending Wand-Carrying Laws so as to prevent a situation like this from ever taking place. (For a full story on Griphooks recent attack on Gringotts curse-breaker, please see page 6)._

_Meanwhile Ministry employee Bartemius Crouch is in agreement that there are some laws that need to be changed, but of a different variety. He is leading a campaign to make the Unforgivable Curses legal for Auror and Law Enforcement use in regards to the Death Eaters faction 'The sorry truth of the matter is that the other side is not so noble, are so are at an advantage with the use of the Unforgivables. It is time to fight fire with fire if we want to see any results.' _

The next few days their pictures and similar stories were all over the Prophet. The young Hogwarts students were hailed as heroes. Dorcas Meadowes' name in particular stood out, the Muggle-born witch who had refused to surrender her wand, who had fought to protect the others after seeing her only remaining parent murdered in front of her. The main Death Eaters had all escaped, apart from the three Dorcas had sent to Azkaban, who while formidable, had not been believed to be part of Voldemorts inner circle. Three Muggle-born children had died, along with four Muggle parents. James also couldn't close his eyes without seeing Molly Weasley's stricken face.

Finally Alistair spoke to them at dinner one night.

'Boys, what you saw, and did.. No-one should ever have to do. I wish you hadn't. But this, is our world at the moment. There will be more times like this. You have to be strong. Don't dwell on what happened in your moments of peace. In times like this, you must, try to live while you can.'

'I can't just forget what I saw, Dad.' Said James, numbly.

'I'm not saying you can, or should. I'm saying you need to be strong, to manage to set it apart from you. I have seen horrible things in my line at work, but once I get home I try to push it from my mind. It doesn't always work, but you have to try.'

Sirius looked at James, and Alistair.

'It was, the worst thing I've ever seen. But I still want to be an Auror. I want to prove that I'm not like them.' James knew that Sirius was sick over the fact it had been his cousin who had caused a young woman so much pain.

'You don't need to prove that Padfoot, we all know. Don't listen to the Daily Prophet, they're a bunch of gits.' Alistair looked at the two boys worriedly.

'Boys, if you still want to be Aurors.. You will be seeing so much more of this. Are you sure you want that? Because no matter how hard I try, there's not a day that goes by that I don't worry about the safety of your mother, James, and you and Sirius.'

James and Sirius did not answer him then. They spent the next few days pretending to act as normally as they could. Finally, mid-air during flying, James yelled out across the field.

'I still need to do it, Padfoot!'

Sirius flew back over, and didn't need to ask what he was talking about.

'I know, mate, me too.'

They looked at each other, both aware of the heaviness their decisions would bear.

'Let's promise each other, that we'll keep each other sane?' James suggested hesitantly.

'We're best mates, Prongs. We'll do this together. It won't be all laughs, that's for sure. But we'll make sure we squeeze them in whenever we can.'

'I wonder how Lily is dealing with all of this?' To James' annoyance, Sirius began to laugh.

'Now I know we're getting back to normal.. Did you know you went four whole days without mentioning her? I'm writing to the Daily Prophet, to let them know a miracle occurred! I'm sure everyone could use the good news.'

James tried to shove Sirius off his broom, as Sirius began to dictate the letter he would write to the Daily Prophet. Mr and Mrs Potter watched from the kitchen window, with slight smiles on their faces.

'They're still just boys' Helen whispered to her husband, half sadly.

'No, dearest. I'm afraid these are the last of those days for them.' Alistair Potter put his arm around his wife's shoulders, and wished to the skies that these people be kept safe.

I'm afraid the second part of this chapter was a bit weak - my apologies. I just couldn't word it the way I wantd.

Thankyou to those people who commented on the first part and put me on story alert, it was very encouraging. I've never done this before so it was incentive to keep writing!

So feedback, again, would be fantastic!


	3. Chapter 3

Lily Evans had stood in front of the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ for an extraordinary long time. She had spent the last days of her summer reliving that day in Diagon Alley. She kept going over the fear she had felt for her parents, her adrenaline during the battle, and her horror at seeing Mrs Weasley screaming on the floor in pain.

Every year Lily had been at Hogwarts, there had been a continuous stream of bad tidings. Of people going missing, of the Dark Mark being found over houses. Of coming back after each summer, and one or two students not turning up. Now she had seen first-hand, what existed in the world. Her best friend had lost her mother. Lily was terrified that she, or someone she loved, was next.

In the past few days Lily had almost wished that she had never been born with magic, so she wouldn't have had to have seen such things. Then she realized that even if she had been ignorant, these things would still be happening. At least this way, she could join in the fight and help.

So Lily had stood before Platform 9 3/4 for the last time. She was now seventeen years and Head Girl and thus responsible for the care of so many. And there was a war no longer brewing, but raging.

Lily Evans was many things. She was gentle and kind. She was incredibly stubborn and loyal. And she was not one to shirk away from something because she was afraid. So she took a deep breath and stepped through the barrier, hoping she could brave whatever may come.

*

James and Sirius Potter were running late. They knew this because every few minutes Mrs Helen Potter would look over her shoulder at the two tousle-haired boys and very crossly tell them so. She pushed them towards the barrier ahead of herself, as though afraid if she didn't they might take the chance to run.

James and Sirius took the barrier at a head-long sprint, more out of frustration than a love for punctuality. However, someone was standing on the other side.

"Ouch! Potter! Sirius, get off me!' Sirius, grinning, picked himself off the battered red head.

'Sorry, Evans. Not the best place for a moment of reflection though.' James held his hand out to help Lily up, which she grudgingly accepted, when Mrs Potter appeared.

'James Potter, you need to learn to watch where you're going! I'm so sorry, dear, he's just like his father - over-exuberant you know.' She turned to her son. 'Well are you going to introduce us, or not?' James looked very reluctant, and Sirius, rather more loudly than James thought was necessary, said 'Mrs P, _this _is Lily Evans.'

Mrs Potter immediately stopped fussing and looked very interested.

'Oh really? Lily Evans, well I.. So _lovely_ to meet you, dear! Congratulations on making Head Girl, oh you _are_ lovely. Of course your picture was in the paper, but still! You know I've heard so much about you-'

'Because you made Head Girl! That's what I told Mum, that's-'

Sirius decided it was time to interject again.

'Oh don't be rude, James. Let Mrs P finish what she was saying.'

Mrs Potter opened her mouth to speak again, but Lily had been watching James the whole time and was astonished to see that he was turning quite red and avoiding looking at her.

'Mrs Potter, it was a pleasure to meet you. But I'm afraid Po-James and I need to run now, we have to prepare for the meeting on the train. I'm so sorry, it would have been nice to speak with you.'

'Oh, of course, dear, of course. Good luck keeping these two in line! Write to me if you need any help or advice, I've been doing it for years after all.' Then to Lily's surprise, but not displeasure, Mrs Potter leant down and gave her a warm hug. She did the same with James and Sirius, wiping tears out of her eyes and saying 'You will write to me, won't you?'

'Yes, mum.'

'Sure thing, Mrs P.'

The three trudged off to the train, hauling their luggage beside them. Lily and James were not looking at each other, and Sirius kept looking from one to the other, as though watching a Quaffle fly from one end of the pitch to the other, every now and then emitting a snicker.

*

Lily Evans and James Potter were sitting in the Prefects Compartment on the Hogwarts Express staring at each other. Except they didn't know they were staring at each other. Because just before James would look up, Lily would look at her shoes. When Lily covertly glanced at him, he would be looking out the window.

James was waiting patiently for Lily to tire of being alone in his presence, and make up an excuse to leave and find one of her friends. Or to berate him for some miniscule thing he was doing wrong, or had done wrong. He was considering set alight a firecracker just to break the tension.

Lily was waiting for James to throw a jinx at someone walking past the compartment or crack a joke at her expense (he had found it very amusing, over the past years, to pretend to fancy her and ask her in front of large crowds in the most ridiculous manner. It rather hurt her feelings, not to mention embarrassed her. Why was it so funny to think someone would be interested in her?). She was considering berating him about the untidy state of his hair, just to break the silence.

Then there was also the entire Diagon Alley episode they had yet to discuss.

Yet they sat there in silence, taking turns to look at each other. Slowly it became more and more tense, and each became more confused. Finally, they both broke.

"So you won't – "

"You're not-?"

They finally looked at each other, grinning in unison for perhaps the first time in their lives. James waved his hand in a gentleman-like manner, urging her to go first. She smiled hesitantly, and spoke.

"So we're…?" She was suddenly at a loss for words. James was more than willing to help her out.

"Taking the high road? Putting responsibilities before personal agenda? Attempting to change for the better? Seems like it." He said it with a laugh in his voice, but he wasn't laughing at her, Lily noticed.

"Really, Potter? Because I plan to take my duties really seriously and…" James cut in eagerly.

"I do too, Evans, I mean it. I'm just afraid I'm going to let everyone down!"

Lily was speechless again. James Potter , Quidditch star, most fancied boy in the school (after Sirius Black) was insecure? Her kind nature overrode years of being mercilessly teased by this boy before she could help it.

"I'm sure you won't, Potter. Not if you really mean to try." She took a deep breath, and then dove in. "Honestly, after what happened, over the summer -. You saved my life, I know that. And my parents. I've been thinking that Hogwarts having you as a leader, is not such a bad thing.' She smiled at him tentatively.

He grinned at her. Lily Evans had never been this nice to him in his life. Lily Evans was _smiling_ at him. He'd seen her like this with other people, but never with him. Lily saw the cheeky grin and immediately began to back-track.

"And if you don't try Potter, I will hex you into oblivion, understood?" Sirius Black and Remus Lupin chose this moment to poke their heads into the compartment, just to catch the last thing Lily said. Sirius' face cracked into an evil grin while Lupin shook his head sadly. Two girls in the corridor caught sight of Sirius and giggled as they tripped away, blushing and giggling. He rolled his eyes.

"Bad luck Prongs, see you later Moony! Most high and exulted Head Girl Evans, I expect I'll see you later when you're issuing me a detention." He strode off down the corridor while Lily called after him in alarm.

"Why? What are you planning? Black, come back here!" She turned to James and Remus imploringly.

"Potter? Remus? Please tell me?" James avoided eye contact, not wishing to lie. Remus shrugged apologetically.

"I promise Lily, it's of the fun variety, not the dangerous."

Lily realized she would get nothing out of Remus, and attempted to probe James Potter instead.

"Well Potter, anything you'd like to add after our conversation?" she beseeched James.

James widened his eyes and shook his head innocently. Lily pursed her lips and looked at him in a way, that James was amazed to find, reminded him of Minnie.

"Evans, don't look at me like that. What if it rains and you never move again?'

'That is so like you.. Wait, what?' Lily was momentarily confused. Therefore James looked confused.

'It's a muggle phrase, isn't it? Something about the weather and you freezing?'

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's if the wind changes… And your expression gets stuck.'

James beamed. "Exactly!"

'I haven't forgotten, Potter.'

'Forgotten what, Evans?'

They stared at each other for a few moments, calculating.

'Fine, but whatever it is, since you are Head Boy will be cleaning it up with me.'

'Excellent! So you should be thanking me for coming up with this team-building exercise. Hogwarts may make a tradition out of it.'

Lily hid a smile as she tried to look reprimanding.

'Highly unlikely. But I'll defer my judgment until I see what exactly it is you four have done this time.'

James looked even more delighted.

'So you're not denying we have potential!'

'No, Potter. I meant I was deferring my judgment on how many points I'll dock from you and Sirius until I see whatever monstrosity it is you've planned.'

James Potter looked at her with a very pained expression on his face, and Lily just managed to bite back the laugh that was threatening to come out. She was saved however, by the income of the Slytherin prefects, who Lily and James saw to their own respective concern, were accompanied by Severus Snape.

His eyes darkened when he saw Lily and James sitting across from each other, each leaning slightly forward, with Remus sitting by Lily with an amused expression on his face. He ignored _them_, however, and focused on Lily.

'How are you, Lily?' he asked quietly, and intensely.

Lily was weary of this, all over the summer she had avoided him to prevent the constant barrage of apologies, wheedling and begging. Perhaps she may have forgiven him, if she hadn't noticed that he only chose to try when none of his other cronies were around.

'I'm fine, Snape.' He flinched at the use of his surname. 'This compartment is for prefects only, please leave.'

Snape had never been made prefect. It wasn't from a lack of talent, but from a lack of leadership. Others did not naturally follow or listen to him. _Just like Snape isn't listening to me now_, she thought irritably. Snape didn't appear to have any intention of leaving, so James stood up to face him. Last year, this move wouldn't have had any grand effect, but James had gained a few inches over the summer and he looked quite impressive as he looked Snape in the eye.

'The Head Girl asked you politely, Snape. Please move.' Snape's fingers grasped his wand, but voices from behind pulled him back to reality.

'Oy! Snivellus, you're holding up traffic!' The Hufflepuff seventh year prefects, Thomas Madley and Jennifer Abbott were standing on the other side of the doorway. Jennifer gave Lily a wink as she sidled past Snape, while Thomas took a more forceful approach, giving him a good shove as he barged his way in. Snape realized, as more Prefects trickled in, that now was not the best time to plead his case to Lily, and so made his way out of the compartment. Before he left however, he sent James a look of loathing, which James returned with pleasure. James found Lily had watched this small interchange and was looking at him reproachfully, so he turned cheerfully to the rest of the Prefects.

'So troops, another year at Hogwarts. I'm James Potter, and I'm Head Boy for the year.' Some of the prefects tittered, James smiled and moved on 'Yes, I know, no-one was more surprised than me, however Lily and I will be taking our positions quite seriously, I assure you.' James had seen Lily opening her mouth a couple of times to speak only to close it again as James continued. He now turned to her with a broad smile. 'Oh, Evans, care to introduce yourself?'

Lily, after shooting James an exasperated look, did just that. She then went on to detail their duties and responsibilities, and then to her surprise, James went over some of the finer rules of Hogwarts. After the prefects had filed out of the compartment, she turned to him in amazement.

'How did you know all that, Potter? I didn't think as Quidditch Captain, it was important for you to memorise the grounds and hallway rules.' Remus cut in dryly.

'No Lily, but as maker of mischief he did find it quite useful to know where the line stood.. If only to know how far he had to go to step over it.'

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up.

'Right well, I'm off to find Dorcas and the others.. I suppose we'll talk later.'

'Probably quite soon, I imagine' Remus said heavily, as he and James stood to go find Sirius and Peter.

'Won't you tell me what it is you've done?' Lily called out at their retreating backs, in a last ditch effort.

James turned around, winked at her, and shook his head.

'Don't think I won't write to your mother, Potter!' James turned around in alarm at this, and Remus had to drag him away.

A/N – if anyone has any preference for whether this be told from Lily or James' point of view, please let me know, I'm afraid it might be annoying to read if I keep switching between the two. I'm more than happy to listen to criticism. Other characters will become more invovled as the story goes on, this is still only the beginning!


	4. Chapter 4

The eager young minds attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry exited the train rather begrudgingly. The wind was howling in the premature dark of the night, and rain was pouring down on their heads so heavily that many people were wincing.

'Firs' years! Firs' years this way!' James heard Hagrid call out over the banshee-like sound of the raging storm. Lily and Dorcas were walking in front of James, Sirius, Peter and Remus, but rather slowly as they were deterred by the wind and rain which was forcing them backwards.

'I can't wait to get into the Great Hall, dry off, and tuck into a good feast!' Dorcas bellowed over the storm at Lily.

'I know, it's the only thing which is stopping me from running back onto the train!' James felt the niggling of doubt in his stomach. Remus seemed to notice, and said knowingly.

'Still time to call it off, James, just say the word.'

Sirius shook his head vigorously.

'Nonsense, it was pure genius.' Sirius insisted, and then looked at his best friend darkly, as if daring him to back out. 'Besides Prongs is the key player in this little escapade, as you described it before, Moony. It'll go down in the history of Hogwarts.'

James shrugged modestly, but then saw Lily's shivering body and Dorcas' hair plastered to her face, and said uncertainly.

'They will think it's funny, won't they?' Sirius looked at the two girls just as Dorcas took a step forward and found herself ankle-deep in a puddle of muddy water. Worry flickered across his face for a moment.

'Oh well, considering everything, we could make allowances. Conjure them up an umbrella and raincoat, Prongs.'

James' hand was numb from the cold.

'Me? Why me? You're just as capable.'

Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Well, if you don't mind me being the recipient of Lily's gratitude..' He and Remus scoffed as James quickly pulled out his wand, and Peter let out a shrill giggle.

Suddenly two smart raincoats and large umbrellas were being presented to the two girls. They looked quite disarmed for a moment, and then Dorcas chortled.

'Lily, we are being quite stupid. How long have we been witches?' Lily pointed at James and Peter, as Dorcas did at Sirius and Remus, and both said simultaneously

"Impervius!' Suddenly the rain was being repelled from the boys bodies.

The Gryffindors all gave each other smiles and words of thanks as they climbed into their respective carriages.

'See, she's in a good mood now! She'll probably laugh when she sees the Great Hall!' James said, more in an effort to convince himself than the others.

'I fear it will rather be a case of one step forward, two enormous leaps backward' said Remus, with an uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

'Enjoy it while it lasts' advised Sirius, as he looked out across the grounds of Hogwarts. Even amidst the sleet, the castle looked welcoming. Lights from the windows twinkled, and were reflected in the dark glittering lake.

'I can't believe this is the last year we'll be arriving at Hogwarts' said Peter sadly, following Sirius' gaze.

'Last year of moonlit adventures, last year of pranking Snivellus, last year of watching James being turned down for the great squid..' Sirius reminisced with a nostalgic yet mischievous grin on his face. James cleared his throat loudly.

'Speaking of that, I think it's time. Ready?'

Three wands were pulled out, as Peter kept a nervous eye on the lake.

*

Lily Evans was at the head of the crowd of students making its way towards the Great Hall. James Potter and Sirius Black hurried to catch up to her, while Remus and Peter went with the more cowardly, yet infinitely more safe, strategy of holding up the rear.

James watched as Lily leaned forwards to open the great doors to the banquet awaiting them, when she looked down at her feet with a frown on her face. Water was gently lapping at her feet.

'Why in the name of Merlin's beard..'

She pushed the door open slightly, and more water flooded over her feet.

'If Peeves has anything to do with this..' She grumbled as she pushed the doors all the way open. Then she gasped.

James understood her speechlessness. There was no way Peeves could be responsible for this. The Great Hall was not flooded. It was transformed. In place of the floor, was a massive expanse of black water. He saw Lily's jaw drop when, (or was it their imagination?) what looked like a tentacle lifted out of the water for a moment. Her mouth gaped as students behind her caught a glimpse of what had happened to their hall. Excited gasps, brief screams and frustrated moans echoed behind her.

'Yes, Miss Evans, it does appear that we have a slight problem.' A pleasant, light voice sounded behind her. Lily turned around and found her voice.

'Y-yes.. Professor Dumbledore' was all she managed to stutter out, as she looked at him expectantly. He returned her gaze with an equally expectant stare. Then she realized who she was standing next to, and threw James Potter a very sharp look. Professor Dumbledore also swept his eyes over James Potter and Sirius Black, before returning his gaze to Lily.

''James Potter!' A curt voice rang out over the Entrance Hall as Minerva McGonagall made her way towards the front of the swarm of students.

James and Sirius both shuffled their feet, but looked up with straight faces.

'Hi Aunt Minnie!' said James brightly.

'Hi Minnie' said Sirius, just as obnoxiously. Minerva McGonagall looked rather embarrassed as she glanced at Professor Dumbledore out of the corner of her eyes before she moved in closer to the two troublemakers.

'As I have told you numerous times, over what feels to me to be an extremely _long_ school career, Ja-Potter is that just because your mother is my dearest friend, does not mean you can address me like this during school semester, Ja-Potter! You too, Siri-Black!'

'Yes, Minnie.' The two boys said, with identical grins on their faces.

'Detention!' McGonagall rapped out, as she turned to Professor Dumbledore, giving him the same look Lily was. 'Well, Albus? We'd better fix this, the students are growing impatient.'

The students behind the two Heads, professors and Sirius Black were indeed growing mutinous, the absurdity of what had happened being overtaken by their need for warmth and food.

'Unfortunately, Minerva, as I am unaware of the spell-work that went into this enchantment, and the faintness I feel overcoming me as a result of my empty stomach, I feel I am incapable of putting our Great Hall to rights. Miss Evans, Mr Potter, I leave it to you to make temporary arrangements.'

As Lily watched with horror, and James and Sirius with obvious enjoyment, Professor Dumbledore flicked his wand and conjured a small boat which appeared in the doorway to the Great Hall. He courteously offered Professor McGonagall his arm, and together they zoomed off towards the Staff table, which was now hovering over its usual position.

Lily stood, dumbstruck, as the students' howls behind her continued to grow louder. James grew a little worried by her silence. Finally, she snapped out of her reverie.

'Potter. Fix this.' James shuffled his feet as he failed to meet her eyes.

'Evans, I was actually expecting Dumbledore to, you know, do the usual. Or Pyle, while he's an old git, he's usually good with this sort of thing. The truth is…' Lily looked at him as she realized he was saying he couldn't fix it.

'Well then, what's the contingency plan?' James looked over at Professor Dumbledore, who was now being joined by the rest of the staff as they imitated his method of travel.

'I conjure, you charm.' He pushed back the sleeves of his robes, brandishing his wand. With a whisper and a twirl of his wand, he began conjuring small row boats until a small fleet was at Lily's command.

'Alright, erm, Hufflepuff second years please make your way to the front of the crowd' he bellowed over Lily's head. As the bemused Hufflepuffs climbed into the boat, and Lily gently floated the boat towards where the Hufflepuff table usually stood, Sirius chose to speak up.

'Right, you two seem to have this under control, so I'll just…' He made to get into one of the boats, but found himself in Lily Evans iron grip.

'You contributed to this Black, and so you will now help us' she said through gritted teeth. Sirius acted as though he wasn't rapidly losing circulation to his right hand, and replied cockily.

'And why is that, Miss Head Girl Evans?'

'Or I will tell your beloved Minnie exactly who is responsible for this.'

'Pssh' he waved this threat away. 'Like she doesn't know already.'

'Fine. I will fail to prevent the Amortentia the fourth year Ravenclaws have brewed up for you from getting in your pumpkin juice tomorrow morning' she said triumphantly, with a glint in her eye. Sirius looked at her, wide-eyed and dumbstruck.

'You wouldn't' said Sirius, aghast. Sirius had known Lily wouldn't tell on him. She may not be a marauder (to James chagrin), but she certainly wasn't a snitch. However, in the past he and James had been subject to Lily's own personal creative punishments (fot putting Itching Powder in Frank Longbottom's pants, she had jinxed him so he'd spent a whole two days with his left index finger up his right nostril).

'Oh, yes I would,' Lily said grimly, as James suppressed a snort. Sirius gave her a hard stare for a moment, then opened his mouth and bellowed-

'THIRD YEAR HUFFLEPUFFS to the front please!'

Sirius then helped Lily perform the hover charm as they floated the boats to their necessary position, as James went about raising the four House tables from their watery depths and drying them off. This was done with considerable difficulty as at one point as the Giant Squid took a great liking to the Gryffindor table, and needed persuading to give it up.

After the arduous task was completed and all the first years had been floated to the front of the hall and sorted; Lily, Sirius and James all climbed into a boat and made their way over to the Gryffindor table. All around the room, loud chatter was taking place as food began appearing on plates. Now that they were all comfortably seated, the students seemed to think this had been a tremendously funny joke. Peter Pettigrew was throwing the Giant Squid pieces of his roast pork while Remus and Alice were assuring a disappointed first year that this was _not _general proceedings.

To Sirius' relief, and James' apprehension, Lily did not yell at them as they were alone in the boat. Instead she looked out over the transformed hall, at the vast amounts of laughing students, with a strained, yet neutral expression on her face. Once they were out of the boat and seated she merely turned to Dorcas (who, James was happy to see, was looking quite delighted with the Opening Feast shenanigans) and asked her to pass the shepherd's pie.

After dinner had finished (and James and Sirius received many slaps on the back and guffaws of congratulations and thanks) and speeches were made "I regret to inform you that our care-taker, Augustus Pyle has decided to retire" ('Oy! Prongs, he wasn't joking when he said we were going to send him into early retirement!') "and that he has been succeeded by a new staff member, Argus Filch" ('Padfoot, what's with his cat? If he likes it so much, why doesn't he marry it?') James and Lily once again transported the students with the help of the prefects. Sirius lagged behind to accompany James, but when he caught sight of Dumbledore floating slowly towards the two Heads, he rather sped up his boat towards the exit. Lily and James waited awkwardly by the doors. However when the head-master arrived in front of them, there was no sign of a foreboding expression, merely the usual twinkle in his eyes.

'Well, Miss Evans and Mr Potter. You have both demonstrated to me tonight that the two you make for very good partners. Congratulations, I am sure you will both be a credit to your positions, my choice, this school, and each other.' He surveyed the watery depths of the usually immaculate dining room, then waved his wand and said quite breezily

"Finite Icantatem."

James blinked and Lily's breath caught. Everything was back to normal.

'You.. you could do that the whole time?' Lily stuttered out.

'I do confess that I could. Although it does seem a shame, it was an unusually clever piece of spell-work. Not to mention the benefits it had for testing the team-work skills of our prefects.. Quite a shame..' Dumbledore spoke quite thoughtfully to himself as he walked away, although James could have sworn Dumbledore had given him a wink before strolling through the doors.

James grimaced. As much as the idea of being alone with Lily would usually appeal to him, he saw the danger in being left with a tired, cranky Lily who had just witnessed James being basically congratulated on a prank which had caused her much stress. She turned to James, and perhaps she noticed his slightly cowed expression.

'Alright, we'd better head off, Potter.' She did just that, striding through the doors with James in her wake.

'Evans, can we please get it over with now?' He asked, as he trailed after her.

'Whatever do you mean.'

'I mean you tell me how what I did was inconsiderate, and I apologise profusely so we can be civil again tomorrow morning. Then perhaps you charm frogs to jump out of my robes at inopportune moments for an hour or so, so we can call it a day'

'That was one time! And it was nasty of you to make Se- Snape hiccup those tadpoles!' James bit back his next words, and they walked in silence towards Gryffindor Tower. They had just reached the portrait of the Fat Lady ('Congratulations, Lily, James! Password?'), when she turned to him and burst.

'HOW did you do it, Potter?'

'Excuse me, dears, but I'm actually wanting to go see Violet for a little night-cap…'

'It was just for fun, Evans. Start the year with a bang!'

'I didn't ask why, I asked how!' James found himself honestly bewildered.

'What? You want instructions on a make-your-own lake?'

'Password!'

Lily seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle. He thought for a second she was going to growl at him, but then her face scrunched up and out came-

'Yes!' James rocked back on his heels, shoved his hands in the front pockets of his robes and looked at her thoughtfully.

'Password!'

'Oh. Well it was just a simple switching spell, performed on a larger scale. Switched the floor of the Great Hall for the contents of the Great Lake. Put a seal on it in case anyone tried to vanish it because I didn't think the Mer-people ('thank Merlin's beard for that', grumbled the Fat Lady, as she swung forwards) would be too happy if they suddenly disappeared into oblivion… And that was pretty much it.'

'Hmm. Well,' she paused thoughtfully and James braced himself.

'Goodnight then, Potter' she said in a perfectly friendly tone. Lily walked through the open portrait as James stared after her, then he clambered in.

'Night, Evans' he just managed to call out, as he watched her swinging red hair disappear up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Shaking his head in confusion, he joined Sirius, Remus and Peter by the fire from which small explosions were erupting.

A/N - Well, there you go, the fourth installment! Thank-you to Broken Gold for your advice, I think I will try following it!

Reviews make me happy, are encouraging and I greatly appreciate them. *Nudge nudge, wink wink*

P.S I am sorry for the lack-luster prank in this chapter, I understand I do not have the comedic brilliance of JKR, not even a smudge, but it would not be in line with the characters if I didn't at least try!


	5. Chapter 5

Lily awoke curled up in her four-poster bed, glad to be back at Hogwarts. She opened her eyes, and looked across at Dorcas. Neither girl had drawn their curtains last night, they had fallen asleep talking about the back-to-school shenanigans. Dorcas didn't seem to want to talk about her mother, but she seemed to need to keep company with others. Lily didn't know whether to be glad or unhappy about this fact. She was glad, because she simply wouldn't know what to say if Dorcas brought it up. Yet she was worried because she wasn't sure that this was the best way to deal with grief. Dorcas wasn't receiving the same amount of attention that she might have if this had happened ten, or even five, years ago. The sad truth was that this was not uncommon now, deaths and disappearances were now more and more frequent in the world, although the muggled did not know the real reasons behind the deaths. People were running out of sympathy, and functioning mainly on fear. Lily knew that the outcome of Gringott's could have very easily been different, it could have been her parents.

As Lily looked into Dorcas' eyes though, all she felt was empathy for her friend.

'Dorcas?' she whispered, not wanting to wake the other still sleeping girls. 'Talk to me, please.' Dorcas' blue eyes bore into Lily's green eyes, and she twisted one side of her mouth up into a lopsided, sad smile.

'It.. just doesn't feel quite real, Lily. It's better here, at Hogwarts. Being back here, it's easy to imagine that everything is still normal. Because I can pretend that she's still at home, still dancing to her records while she washes the dishes, or out in the front garden pruning the roses… And then when I remember, I feel all twisted up inside, so I just push it away...' She cleared her throat. 'I'm not afraid now, I'm afraid for when this year is over, because then I won't be able to hide from it anymore, Lily. I'll have to face life, real life, without her.' Lily got out of her bed and hopped in with Dorcas, holding her hand.

'I'm not saying I'm trying to forget, Lily… I love my mother, and I always will love her, and miss her. But if I let myself dwell on it, it would kill me, it would kill me. And I keep thinking about that day, what I could have changed. Different spells… But no matter what, someone would have died… I just keep going back there in my head trying to fix it and even in my mind I can't make it work…' Dorcas' voice broke as sobs racked her thin body.

'Shh, shh.' Lily soothed her, as she hugged her friend tightly. 'It's not your fault.'

'I know that!' Dorcas said fiercely. 'It's _his_ fault. My mother was a Muggle, and we're Muggle-born, Lily. But so what? He may think that's an excuse to ruin our lives, but I won't let him. _I won't_. I will live and I will fight and I will laugh again, that's what she would have wanted for me.' The fierceness left her voice. 'But I can't laugh just right now Lily…'

Lily held her best friend as she cried softly until the first morning light entered the room. Then, Dorcas finally sat up, dried her face, and forced a smile and said 'Well there's always a bright side…When we go downstairs Black and Potter may have turned the room upside down or transformed it into the Forbidden Forest.'

'Don't even say that! Imagine… I've heard rumours there's Acromantula in there.' Dorcas wrinkled her nose in distaste, but then said more cheerfully

'Oh yes, I'd forgotten you had a deathly fear of spiders.. That's why I didn't mention the one above my bed.' Lily looked up, let out a shriek that woke the other girls, and was instantly hit with three pillows to the face.

A couple of hours later and the two Gryffindor girls were in their robes with clean faces, although they did have rather dark circles under their eyes.

'Can you tell that I've been crying?' Dorcas asked anxiously, as they entered the Great Hall, tucking her flaxen-gold hair behind her ears.

'No' said Lily reassuringly, as she peered at Dorcas' face. 'Although there's no shame in that, Dorcas.'

'I don't want to give _them_ the pleasure' said Dorcas grimly, jerking her head in the direction of the Slytherin table. Lily wanted to protest that she was sure they weren't that cruel, but the words got stuck in her throat. Several members of the Slytherin table were eyeing the two of them as though they were a rather bad smell. Lily didn't fail to notice that these people were gathered around Snape, who looked up for a brief second, caught Lily's eyes with his own, and then glanced hurriedly down at his porridge.

'Evans! Oy! Lily! Evaa-a-a-ans!' Lily and Dorcas looked with interest down the Gryffindor table to see who so needed Lily's attention.

Sirius Black was sitting with his usual cronies, waving one arm around trying to get Lily's attention while his wand arm was still haphazardly directing the Gryffindor schedules, which were folded into paper aeroplanes and dive-bombing first year Slytherins.

'It is far too early in the morning to deal with Sirius Black' said Lily with a groan. Dorcas actually smiled as she watched Sirius knock over Remus' goblet of pumpkin juice.

'Sirius will you please stop terrorizing those students!' snapped Lily, thought rather half-heartedly, as she walked towards him.

Sirius pulled a long face.

'Will the Head Girl not allow me to have any fun this year?'

'I'm not opposed to you having fun, Sirius! But you mustn't discriminate against the Slytherins the way that you do!' She gave James Potter a small smile of gratitude as he pushed Peter up the bench, and then scooted over himself, giving her and Dorcas space to sit down opposite Sirius. Sirius stopped flailing his left arm around, and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

'Don't… discriminate? So, I should treat everyone the same regardless of house or rank or age?'

James narrowed his eyes at Sirius while Remus shook his head in warning at Lily, both knowing their friend well enough to see where this was going.

Lily was filling her goblet with pumpkin juice and didn't notice this.

'Exactly, Sirius! By seventh-year you should demonstrate a little more fairness and unity.'

'Have it your way, Evans.' The paper aeroplanes rose in the air above the Slytherin table, hovered for a moment, and then formed into a V-formation and made a bee-line for Lily. She reached for her wand in alarm, but Dorcas intervened calmly when the paper-planes were millimeters from Lily's hair.

'_Immobulus!_' They froze in mid air ('Remind me never to attempt to jinx Dorcas' mumbled Peter to Remus with wide eyes), then Sirius waved his arm impatiently and they fell onto the table.

'Sorry about that, point made, anyway. Well, Lily?' Sirius looked at Lily expectantly, then gestured towards his untouched plate and goblet. Lily looked at him for a moment in confusion. Sirius would usually be onto his third or fourth helping by now. She turned to Dorcas for support.

'Are you… unwell, Black?' Dorcas asked uncertainly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and ran a hand through his long dark hair.

'We had a deal, Lily. I help you, you stop the girls from harassing me.'

James rolled his eyes as he buttered his toast.

'Padfoot, I think you're being a little paranoid here. Not to mention arrogant.'

Sirius gritted his teeth and continued to stare at Lily who was still quite bewildered.

'Amortentia?' Peter supplied helpfully. Lily slapped her head.

'Oh Sirius, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!'

'You mean you forgot to tell me that you confiscated it, or that you forgot to confiscate it?'

'Erm, the latter. Sorry, Sirius.'

'What am I meant to do, Evans?' he yelped, as Lily took a muffin from Dorcas who had already demolished half her plate of fried tomatoes and eggs.

Lily shrugged helplessly as she took in his uncharacteristically pathetic expression.

'I promise I'll get right on it after breakfast,' she said to him sympathetically.

'After…? I can't wait that long! Prongs!' Sirius turned to James. 'You're my best friend. Try my juice for me.' James scoffed at him.

'I will not! Esme Higgins and all her twittering friends walked past here a few moments ago. You're my best mate, Padfoot, but that is one fall I'm not going to take for you.' Sirius glared at his friend for a moment, and then he, James, Lily, and Dorcas all leaned back in their chairs to crane their heads towards Esme and her fourth-year Ravenclaw friends. They were all staring at Sirius in a determined fashion, and then promptly blushed and looked down at their food. Esme looked up however, and gave the two boys a sly wink. James shuddered and Lily rolled her eyes.

'Fair enough' said Sirius morosely as Esme continued to batter her eyelashes at him and James, twirling her hair through her fingers. 'Remus, Peter? Come on men, you both owe me.'

Remus looked at Sirius, as though in contemplation, then looked over at the Hufflepuff girls. He looked back at Sirius and then turned to Lily.

'So Lily, how does your timetable look?' he asked conversationally. James laughed as the girls and Remus compared schedules. Sirius howled.

'This isn't funny! I'm starved!'

'I'll do it Sirius!' Peter spoke up bravely. Sirius looked delighted.

'Good man, Wormtail! Drink up, drink up.' Peter mock-saluted Sirius as he dutifully took a gulp. Other people down Gryffindor table watched curiously as Peter waited nervously. Lily spotted Frank Longbottom slyly pull his girlfriend's camera out of her hands (Alice was determined to document her seventh year in its entirety). He caught Lily watching him, looked guilty for a moment, but she grinned at him.

'Lily, should anything have happened yet?' asked Sirius impatiently.

'Well the effects should be almost instantaneous' she answered, eyeing Peter with a professional air.

'How's Esme looking to you, Wormtail?' asked James curiously. Lily noted with a mixture of relief and disappointment that Peter showed no attraction to any of the Ravenclaw girls, but turned to Sirius with his usual devoted expression.

'You should really eat something, Sirius' said Peter earnestly as he placed his hand on Sirius' arm and stroked it slightly. Lily noted with alarm that he looked at Sirius in the same lovesick way her sister had looked at Vernon Dursley. 'You really should take better care of yourself." Sirius jerked his arm away and Peter promptly burst into tears.

'Don't you care for me at all?'

'What are you talking about?' asked Sirius in amazement as Peter stopped crying and hiccoughed and stared at Sirius though teary, yet dazed eyes.

'It's like looking at the sun…' whispered Peter. Sirius jumped up in horror.

'Lily!' Lily burst into giggles as Dorcas banged her fist on the table, laughing with wild abandon.

'Oh Sirius! They messed up the potion.. it's quite easy really… They inverted the instructions… They made you the object of its affection!' Remus and James started laughing too, and as the explanation spread down the table so did laughter.

'You mean, he, Peter, me?' Sirius looked more horrified as every syllable left his mouth. Peter was watching him as though dazzled.

Remus and James were rolling on the floor laughing. Sirius stared at Peter as though he were a cannibal and started edging away from the table. When he was about ten paces away, he turned and ran. He had just made it to the doorway, when he sprinted back, stole two pieces of toast from James' plate who was still laughing on the floor, then dashed for the door again and this time disappeared.

'That was excellent.' Dorcas chortled. Peter turned to Lily with tears in his eyes.

'Why doesn't he love me? I must go after him!'

'Remus? Can you take him to see Professor Slughorn? I'd really like to finish my breakfast…'

'And I suppose if you go, you'll be stuck talking to him for hours' Remus said knowingly. It was well known that Lily Evans was Professor Slughorn's favourite student, as he made no attempt to hide it, something which embarrassed Lily greatly.

'Well yes, and I already have Potions with him first up, one dose a day of Slughorn is quite enough.'

James stopped laughing as Remus lead a weeping Peter away.

'Potions first?' Lily watched James groan as she and Dorcas exchanged knowing looks. Professor Slughorn had persistently tried to recruit James and Sirius into the 'Slug Club' for the past six years, refusing to take no for an answer. The boys had tried declining, and then tried accepting and not showning up, and then tried accepting, showing up and causing havoc. Seven cauldrons were destroyed in their efforts, and in a memorable event in fifth year, the entire Hogwarts potions supplies had been vaporized. Nothing had deterred Slughorn, putting all their rather pointed acts of defiance down to "youthful acts of brilliant exuberance."

Lily and Dorcas rose from the table as James slumped down in his seat.

'See you in Potions, Potter' Dorcas grinned and winked at him.

'Don't be late… you wouldn't want to draw attention to yourself' Lily added with a self-indulgent evil grin. The two girls made their way down to the dungeons, and walked into the class-room expecting to be the first ones there. Snape was already sitting at the bench that once upon a time he and Lily shared.

'Lily, can we please talk?'

Lily closed her eyes, but Dorcas was not so quiet in her discomfort.

'How dare you talk to her..' she hissed. 'How dare you be in the same room as _me_? Do you think that I don't know? That I didn't realize?'

Lily stared at Dorcas, wide-eyed, and then at Snape, trying to understand. Snape was looking back at Dorcas defiantly, his lips pressed together so tightly they were white.

'I know what you are' Dorcas was now whispering, but the room was so quiet that Snape and Lily could hear her perfectly. 'Death Eater!'

'Dorcas…' Lily began tiredly. She was sick of this old argument. Snape certainly did not have the best of friends, and he had been influenced by them for the worse, but she was sure that he would never actively harm people based on their blood.

'No, Lily. He was there, that day. At Gringotts.' Dorcas winced on the last word, and Lily felt all the blood rush from her face.

'Are you sure?' Dorcas hesitated, and then answered slowly.

'I didn't see his face… But I know. I just do, Lily.'

Lily walked to Snape's desk with forced calmness, and stared at him.

'I will ask you this once, Severus. Answer me honestly. And swear on the friendship that we used to have, that this isn't true. Tell me you aren't a Death Eater. Tell me you didn't attack our parents.'

Severus stared back at Lily, his dark eyes boring into hers.

'It's not true. I swear, Lily.' Lily looked into his eyes a moment more, then nodded curtly.

'Innocent until proven guilty, Dorcas' she said quietly. Dorcas looked like she was going to argue, but instead threw Severus a filthy look and pursed her lips shut. They walked past Snape and sat in the far corner. Snape twisted around and looked at Lily, relief and desperation on his face.

'Doesn't this mean we can be friends again? What happened… was so long ago now.'

Lily clenched her teeth together.

'You think the fact that you aren't killing people warrants my friendship? Even if that is true, you're friends with people that are. That's not good enough.' Sirius chose this time to enter the class, having had apparently enough time to shake off the events of the morning. He saw Snape, made a very rude gesture, then saw Lily and Dorcas and grinned. He sat directly behind them. Lily was used to this. They had used the close proximity to pull her hair in the past and send jinxes at Snape.

The rest of the class began to enter in dribs and drabs. Lily noticed it was much smaller than usual. Seventh-year potions was very difficult, usually only students wishing to become Aurors, Healers or specialists in Potions attempted it. Slughorn was the last to arrive, beaming as his stomach preceded him into the class-room.

'Ah, the seventh-year. Those of you who have come this far have a certain aptitude for Potions… Brilliant minds and careful hands will be needed for this year's syllabus, things I am sure you all possess' he winked at Lily as he walked past her to stand beside Sirius, and rest his hand on his shoulder.

'By the way, Mr Black, I have set your friend to rights.'

Sirius looked at the hand as though it was a Slobberworm, and (_with a complete lack of respect_ thought Lily) shrugged it off. Slughorn didn't looked at all perturbed, and clasped his hands as he continued warmly.

'I must admit, I am very excited about this year. I have with me my very favourite students.' James Potter tumbled into the class-room, and Slughorn smiled in delight whilst Sirius had the relief of a man in the trenches who had just seen reinforcements arriving.

'Mr. Potter, what a delight to have you back again. No matter about being late, no matter. I'm sure that now you and the lovely Miss Evans are Head Boy and Girl, you have very pressing and time-consuming responsibilities. He smiled indulgently at the two of them.

'In fact… Perhaps it would be easier if Mr Black was to be paired with Miss Meadowes so as the two of you are partners and therefore can work to your own schedules. Lily saw Dorcas looked just as horrified as she felt.

'That isn't necessary, Professor,' she said politely. 'I'm sure Potter and I can manage to be organized enough so as not to disrupt the class.'

'Mr Potter?' Lily glared at her desk. Of course Potter would say yes.

'No, that's fine, Professor' he said very civilly. Lily's head jolted up in surprise. He gave her a half-smile as he sat behind her. _He was being serious, _she thought with amazement. _He really is going to stop torturing me this year, and try to be respectable. _She noticed Dorcas was looking sideways at her, raising her eyebrows to gauge Lily's reaction. Lily gave her a brief grin and then settled back to listen to Professor Slughorn describe the Potion of Animation, which sounded like an extremely fiddly potion, that, if made correctly, could bring inanimate objects to life.

The day blurred past Lily. After double Potions was a free period, in which Lily had no free time because she had to sort out a squabble the Prefects were having. She then had Double Charms, which was quite enjoyable until the end of class in which she received a mountain-load of homework. So it happened, that when night was well under-way, Lily was alone in the common room trying to do her homework by the dwindling fire and light of the full-moon. She was determined to juggle her studies and Head responsibilities successfully, but she was just dozing off when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the boys dormitories. She looked up expectantly, prepared to tell whoever it was to get back in bed. She frowned when no-one appeared, and walked over to the portrait and opened it, wondering if the noise had come from outside.

'Evans?' Lily whirled around, caught by surprise. James Potter was standing at the bottom of the stairwell, rubbing his tousled hair. 'I thought I heard someone moving around down here… You alright, Evans?'

'Oh yes.. I was just studying, and I thought I heard something so…' She stopped blabbering, when she thought she felt something brush past her. She looked around in confusion, and then looked back at James who was looking quite bemused.

'I must be imagining things, I'm so tired.' She turned back to the portrait and shut it. She walked wearily back to her study spot.

'Loads of homework?' asked Potter sympathetically.

'Yes, and I still need to do the schedules for Prefects rounds' said Lily, dreading the thought of it. Potter's expression cleared.

'Oh, sorry! I forgot to tell you, I've actually already done that. _Accio schedules_!' The papers zoomed down the stairs and into his hands, which he then handed over to Lily.

Lily looked over his neat work, and smiled at him in genuine gratitude.

'You don't know how much that has cheered me up. Thank-you so much!' James shrugged her thanks away.

'It's our duty to share, Evans.' He then looked at where she had been studying, and frowned. He said something indistinctly, and an orb of light appeared and hovered in the air over her home-work. Lily was now quite tired and this small act of kindness went straight to her heart.

'Thank-you, James' she said softly as she looked wonderingly up at the light. James looked quite chuffed for a moment as he smiled and stared awkwardly at his feet.

'You don't want to strain your eyes and end up with these' he said as he tapped his glasses. He walked over to the portrait, and picked up a cloak lying by the floor. 'Dropped this here earlier. Goodnight Lily, don't stay up too late.'

Lily watched him walk back up the stairs to the dormitories, and continued her work under James' orb of light, until she heard the clock chime one in the morning and went to bed. As she was heading up the stairs she thought she heard something move in the common-room again, but she was too tired to care.

A/N - it's been a while, sorry! but there you are. let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
